Oh bitter sweet blood
by provie
Summary: One week after the incident on Valentine's boat, Simon can't stop thinking about it. He can still smell the blood in his nose, taste it on his tongue. Human blood is way better than any other.


There are definitely not enough Jimon fanfictions, so I decided to try it.

Just two things: This is my first fanfiction at all. English is not my mother tongue.

So be nice to me ;) I think this ff will have 2-3 chapters, not sure yet. So, have fun!

_

OH BITTER SWEET BLOOD.

It was one week after the fight on Valentine's boat when they met in the Pandemonium to relax a little. Sure, Valentine was still out there trying to take over the world but even Shadowhunters, and Downworlders, were allowed to distract themselves. They sat at their usual table in a corner of the club and loud music were coming out of the boxes right next to them. That made conversations quite difficult so Alec and Jace had to shout at each other to make the other one understand. They talked about upcoming training sessions and what will happen next to catch Valentine. On the other side of the table was Simon, sitting uncomfortable as usual, who was nipping at his mug of coffee and gazed variantly from Alec and Jace to Isabelle and Clary who were dancing. He utterly felt out of place in the middle of the Shadowhunters. There were a thousand places where Simon would have been more likely than there. Especially after the incident on the boat with Jace and his blood which caused Simon to walk into the sunlight again.

It still felt weird for him. First turning into a vampire, needing blood to survive and not going out into the sun without getting hurt, and then when he was almost getting used to that, he could walk into the sunlight again. He now wasn't only a freak in the normal world, no, he now was a freak to his own kind too. Vampires who could walk in the daylight weren't quite often. Jace and him still were the only ones who know about the cause of this phenomenon – Jace's blood. Only the thought about it made Simon hungry again and it was only 2 hours ago that he drank the last time. He remembered how hungry he was back then and how bad he wanted, no, he needed blood. Jace had been the only living person around and Simons instincts took over the control. He wasn't himself back then and he couldn't control himself, couldn't move his limbs on his own. It was a weird experience. When Simon finally drank the Nephilims blood, he thought he would be in heaven. It tasted so good. His mouth was watering and felt the tickle in his teeth again.

‚Simon, are you okay? You look paler than usual.' Clarys voice took him out of his thoughts and back to reality. She sat next to him onto the empty chair and looked at him. ‚Yes, i'm okay.' He answered automatically but corrected himself shortly after it. ‚Actually, no, I don't feel well, I think I go home.' Clary looked at him disappointed but hugged him then as a goodbye when Simon stood up. He left without saying goodbye to the others. He needed to go as far as possible from people right now, especially from Jace, whose blood he could still smell and taste. He headed straight home and entered his home through the window that he had let open when he left. His mother and sister weren't home but it was easier for him to get into his room through the window instead through the door.

When Simon jumped from his window sill into the room, he closed the window after him and headed to his door to lock it too. It was a habit of him since he was a vampire. He didn't want his family to come in his room and meet him off-guard, especially not when he was drinking. He went to his closet where he hid his blood stocks and took one of the bottles. Simon went back to his bed, sat down and just wanted to start drinking when he heard a little knock from his window that let him startle. Simon put down the bottle on his nightstand and went to the window. When he saw who it was he stiffened, but opened the window anyway.

He stepped aside to let Jace in but asked: ‚What are you doing here? I thought you were partying with the others?' Jace slit into the room and stood in front of the other not answering. There wasn't much space between them and Simon felt uncomfortable so he went back further into his room to get away from the Nephilim. Air were blown through the window and got Jaces scent to Simons nose. He stiffened again because all of the memories from earlier that came back into his mind. He had to swallow and hold the breath to not make it worse. He then remembered that he wanted to drink something before Jace came around and that he put the bottle down on his nightstand. He went there, grapped the bottle and got back to his initial point as fast as possible.

‚You are hungry?' Jaces cracking voice reached Simons ears causing shivers over his whole body. He swallowed and tried to drink something as an answer but Jace was suddenly next to him grabbing the bottle and closing it again while putting it down. ‚Jace ...' Simon wanted to say something, trying to make this situation normal again, but Jace interrupted him. ‚Aren't you tired of that dull animal blood?' Simons gaze went straight to Jaces face when he was talking. ‚Don't you want to try something else?' Simons eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was the Nephilim suggesting here? Their eyes locked for some time when Jace took a step further to Simon and tilted his head giving him the silent permission. If Simon had still a heart beat it would be racing right now but instead he could hear Jaces heart beat like a jungledrum. The heart that was pumping the blood through the body. The warm and fresh blood. Simons gaze went down to Jaces neck where he could literally see the blood rushing through his veins.

His mind shut down completely and he grapped the Shadowhunter at his shoulders, pulling him closer so his teeth were only a few inches away from his neck. Jace was shaking in anticipation or nervousness, he couldn't say. He didn't even care at that moment. He could smell the red liquid and could taste it in the next second when his teeth cut through the sensitive skin at Jaces neck. His senses were exploding. It felt like months ago that he had bitten Jace the last time. It felt so good. It was life. That what held him alive.

Simon could hear the other boy moan in pain seconds before the pleassure sets in. His hands slid to the vampires back, grapped the shirt and pulled him closer. The blood flowed down Simons throat and made him feel alive. Everything seemed so bright and wonderful. He wrapped his arms arround the nephilim to get some hold. When he leaned back and sat down on the bed he pulled Jace with him down on his lap. Their hips met and both let go a moan. It felt like ages for Simon when he finally pulled out his teeth. That's when he realized what he was doing and he tried to push Jace away from him but his hands were still grapped into his shirt.

‚Jace, get off me. Now.' Simon tried again and Jace finally let go of him. He stood up feeling dizzy and trying to get some hold against the wall. Simon freaked out internally and jumped from the bed. ‚What the hell have we done?' He looked at the Nephilim who was still leaning at the wall watching the vampire. When he didn't answer, Simon jumped to him and shoved him to the window. ‚You need to leave, now.' He didn't move and Simon got angry. ‚GO!' He growled and Jace finally started to move and climbed out of the window. The vampire slammed the window down after him, closed the curtains and fell down to the ground realizing what had happened.

Yeah, I hope you liked the first chapter so far. If yes, please tell me somehow, that would make me really happy!

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
